


Antarctica

by CherryBonBon



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBonBon/pseuds/CherryBonBon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of the Antarctica scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antarctica

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG in anyway. However, if you happen to know how I can acquire my own Jack Frost and Pitch Black, I will forever be in your debt.

 

Standing on a cliff in Antarctica, Jack’s memories of being a human were right in his hands. But he didn’t know how to see them, and it wouldn’t do him any good if he could. After all, his friends thought that he betrayed them! They hated him now. He was alone. Again. What good were memories of a past life if you don’t have one now? It would be so easy to throw the container and never have to think about his past again, hell, he could just drop them right where he was standing and it’d be buried in the snow. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was so angry! He wished he had never followed that voice! He would never even know whose voice it was, or if had been a trick.

“Jack.” The winter spirit whirled at the sound of his name, and attacked the speaker without a second thought. He knew who it was. Pitch Black. Probably just to rub it all in his face! That stupid, giraffe legged twig! He was the one to blame for everything! Jack attacked blindly, his mind filled with rage, but the boogeyman simply deflected the attacks like they were nothing. Like it was just some kind of game! One of them was yelling something, maybe both of them were, but Jack couldn’t hear anything but the raging wind, which seemed just as riled up as he. His eyesight was going red and he had never felt so much rage. He had never felt so powerful, slinging around the snow and ice and wind as if he only could control it. The power surged through him, made him feel alive. He wasn’t fighting about the memories anymore. He was fighting to fight. Eventually the adrenaline drained from his body and his attacks slowed. Pitch never once countered, just blocked and had given up talking. Or maybe Jack had been the one yelling the whole time. Jack wasn’t sure when he had stopped or how he ended up on the ground. But he was sitting in the snow, tears in his eyes, the wind at stopped like a slap in the face and the silence was deafening. Pitch was standing over him with one of those looks that he could never read. The rage boiled in his blood again, but not enough to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

“Why did you do it?!” He yelled in a shaky voice. “How does this help with your master plan?! You think you can win just because they don’t trust me anymore?! You think that tearing away what was important to me is going to help you against them?! Why?! All you’ve done is taken away the only thing good in my life!” Pitch gave the younger spirit a sympathetic look. “I just wanted to show you the truth Jack. They never trusted you. They were going to throw you away as soon as your use ran out. They were using you, Jack. They were lying to you! I only wanted to show you that, because I know how it feels. I used to rule the entire world, nothing could stop me. I could’ve swallowed the world if I wanted. But then the Man in the Moon turned away from me and created his guardians. They’re selfish Jack, for all of their creation all they’ve ever known is happiness and being believed in. To be cherished by the children of the world. They’ve never had a child walk through them, taking everything inside with them. But the two of us, we know how it feels to be forgotten, to be cast off as a myth! People walk through us Jack, but never them. People take our warmth, but not theirs! If you join me, we can defeat them. We can create a whole new world! One where everything, everything is--!”

“Pitch Black?” Pitch looked at Jack in surprise, having been so caught up in his speech that he hadn’t even noticed that the younger spirit had stopped crying, the tears frozen onto his face. “And Jack Frost, too. Look at what we created, Jack.” The dark spirit gestured to a tall statue like figure that stood next to them. It was huge, and had spikes sticking out of it like explosions. It was Pitch’s nightmare sand trapped by Jack’s snow, the sand still swirling around. Still alive. It was an act against nature; it was against everything that Jack stood for. But it was oddly beautiful and enchanting in a way that Jack couldn’t explain. It was hard to take his eyes away from it to look at the other spirit.

Pitch pulled Jack up from the ground, wrapping him into a hug. Pitch’s skin was warm, it should’ve made Jack pull back with a hiss but instead it comforted him. “Think about it Jack, what goes together better than cold and dark? All these years in the shadows I thought, no one else knows what this feels like. But now I see I was wrong. I’m not the only one who sought out companionship. Who...who wanted a family! The guardian’s can’t understand us, Jack. We only have each other. I already took down the Sandman, there’s only three left of the Big Four. We can take them down, Jack. We can create a world that’s just like what we just made. I believe in you Jack, I always will, and all I ask is for you to believe in me too. What do you say? We can make them believe, all you have to do is say yes.” Jack looked into the older spirit’s eyes. He saw something he didn’t expect, vulnerability. Pitch was risking everything on this and Jack’s answer would change the whole outcome of what was to come. Jack only had to say one word and he would change everything. Even if everything Pitch was doing was a lie, Jack still felt so safe in his arms. He felt like he could do anything with Pitch’s encouragement. He could take down all three of them in an instant for him. Pitch was right, they only had each other. And they didn’t need anyone else.

“There’s just one problem, Pitch.” Jack pulled back, leaving the other spirit standing alone. “Believe in us both? No, they’ll fear us both.” The white haired spirit turned and threw the container with his memories as far as he could before looking back at Pitch with a smirk in his lips and his staff resting on his shoulders. “...And that’s what I want.”

After all, what goes together better than cold and dark?

**Author's Note:**

> There are four possible endings to this and you can pick whichever one you want. Post your pick in the comments.  
> Ending One: Pitch is a manipulative a-whole and after defeating the Guardians kills Jack  
> Ending Two: Pitch is a manipulative a-whole and after defeating the Guardians makes Jack go insane  
> Ending Three: Pitch and Jack win and rule together.  
> Ending Four: Pitch and Jack win and proceed with Blackice fun times while ruling together.


End file.
